A mesh computing environment allows a user to connect multiple devices, other users, storage together in a universally accessible framework. Applications and services may also be accessed via this mesh computing environment.
However, developing the applications and services accessible to such users can be problematic because the cloud computing environment in which such services are operated is not easily created or simulated. Because of this, developers can be at a disadvantage when attempting to develop or port applications, gadgets, services, etc. to a cloud computing environment.